CHALLENGES
by CrackedCrow
Summary: A bunch of DP challenges, based on stories I might never get around to writing...


**Alright, so I'm working on getting the next chapter of Trials posted, but in the meantime: I started going through my story files and cleaning it out. These are the ideas that I really loved, just couldn't think of a good enough plot for. I might do some of these later, but right now I'm only going to work on Trials. Some of these are crossovers,**  
**others are AU, and a few are canon. Let me know if you want to do one of these! ^^**

* * *

Challenge #1- Danny goes to a Chinese restaurant. When he opens his fortune cookie... it is empty. Having fought ghosts for just over a year, Danny has become extremely superstitious. Therefore, he overreacts. Badly.

Challenge #2- Danny and Jazz, adopted by the Fenton's as children, are Time Lords, having been sent away to Earth with Chameleon Arches during the last days of the Time War. Danny does not have his powers. While traveling, The Doctor senses other Time Lords and goes to find them. While being teased about having the Chameleon Arch, it is opened and Danny remembers his life before. Danny was adopted at 7, Jazz was 9.

Challenge #3- Sometime far in the future where humans live in domes underwater. Danny is an outcast mer, and the others send him into the portal to turn it on. It turns him half human.

Challenge #4- AU Jazz was killed in a ghost attack (Danny's motivation to fight ghosts) and Sam and Tucker are missing (kidnapped by a ghost). A while later, Danny's parents disappeared. Danny was originally a ghost, born in the Ghost Zone, and was abandoned in the Human Realm as a baby. Therefore, his transformation acts the same. But because he only recently became aware of this, he cannot use his powers other than flying. Ghosts are not the spirits of dead people, instead a different species.

Challenge #5- Danny, Sam, and Tucker are 17. Freakshow escapes from prison again, and kidnaps the trio for revenge(mostly against Danny). He plants cameras and hacks into all of Amity Park's television stations to show everyone in town what is going on.

Challenge #6- Dani's been all over the world and learned many things, but at her next stop, she finds an boy with no friends. He is all alone. What can she do to help him? D×OC

Challenge #7- Prince Daniel James Fenton was kidnapped by pirates as a child along with his sister, Princess Danielle Marie Fenton. Because of their unique abilities (sword fighting, strategy, manipulation, intelligence), they were forced to join the pirates crew. In time, they grew in power, with Danny becoming captain and Danielle second-in-command. Meanwhile, King Jack died of heart failure, and Queen Madeline resigned. King Jack's brother Jeremy and his wife Pamela took over, with their daughter Samantha. Princess Jasmine lives with them, and is next in line to be queen. But then, an enemy pirate crew decides to attack the kingdom of Amity. Now it's up to Danny and Danielle to protect the home they left behind...

Challenge #8- Danny is joined by Queen Elsa and Jack Frost, through Clockwork, in an attempt to stop an upcoming threat. The Earth is gradually being warmed from within, and moving closer to the sun at the same time. The Earth is slowly becoming an inferno, not safe for any living being. The three beings with the greatest ice powers are the only hope.

Challenge #9- AU, where Danny grew up with Sam as his childhood friend instead of Tucker, so during that one episode where he's caught in a dress, after which the other kids tease him mercilessly, after one of Dash's comments of 'I'll hold this over you for a week!' he just snaps, takes it as a challenge and decides that, if they're going to tease him about crossdressing (however unintentional it may have been), then he's going to do it RIGHT. And Jazz and Sam will pounce on the chance to assist him in every possible way, 'cause of course nothing is better than seeing Danny in drag, and making it look GOOD.

Challenge #10- AU. Danny and Danielle are created by Vlad Plasmius, an evil warlock, in hopes that they will help him overthrow the king and put himself in his place. He didn't count on them escaping. With the help of Samantha, a young good witch, and Tucker, an astronomer, they must protect the King and Queen, as well as Princess Jasmine.

Challenge #11- When Dan escapes from the Thermos, he accidentally breaks something in the Clock Tower. Something that will turn anyone it hits into a canine. Now that it is broken, the Human Realm and the Ghost Zone are all affected. With Vlad dropping hints about his ghost half, and the ghosts blaming him, will Danny be able to get out of this in one piece? Inspired by Skythewolfdog9 on deviantArt.

Challenge #12- Jazz's wedding short story Story circulates around Sam Sam is the Maid of Honor Danny and Sam are dating Jazz is 20 years old After D-Stabilized, no Phantom Planet

Challenge #13- Danny and Sam get into an argument, and soon Tucker and Valerie join in, and it quickly spreads to the rest of the school. The source of the argument- Are girls or boys better? Humor and friendly bonding.


End file.
